Naruto Uzumaki
|T1=I Parte|Immagine=Naruto newshot.png |T2=II Parte|image2=Naruto Uzumaki.png |T3=Epilogo|image3=Naruto as the Seventh Hokage.png |Kanji=うずまきナルト|Romaji=Naruto Uzumaki |Epiteti= |Manga= 1 |Anime= 1 |Italiano= |Seiyu=Junko Takeuchi Ema Kogure (Tecnica dell'Erotismo) |Compleanno= 10 Ottobre| |Sesso= Maschio |Età= Prima Parte: 12-13 anni Seconda Parte: 15-17 anni Epilogo: 32-34 anni |Altezza= Naruto: 145.3-147.5 cm Naruto Shippuden: 166 cm |Peso= Naruto: 40.1-40.6 Kg Naruto Shippuden: 50.9 Kg |Sangue= B |Cercoterio= Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama |Occupazione = Hokage |Classificazione= Forza Portante Ninja Eremita Ninja Sensitivo |Abilità Innata = (chakra di Shukaku) (chakra di Son Goku) (chakra di Kokuo) |Fedeltà= |Gruppo= Team Kakashi Gli 11 di Konoha |Clan= |Registro= 012607 |Rango= Naruto: Genin Gaiden: Kage |Accademia= 12 anni |Famiglia= |Elemento= |Tecniche= Rasengan Modalità Eremitica Modalità Chakra della Volpe Modalità Eremitica delle Sei Vie Teriosfera (modalità bijuu) Senjutsu Chakra Teriosfera e avatar Rasenshuriken Arte Eremitica: Super Rasenshuriken dei Cercoteri Arte del Vento: Rasengan Arte del Vento: Rasenshuriken Tecnica Superiore della Moltiplicazione del Corpo Tecnica della Trasformazione Arte Eremitica: Arte della Fusione Rasenshuriken Arte Eremitica: Arte del Magnetismo Rasengan Sei Vie-Chibaku Tensei(con Sasuke Uchiha) Rasengan Padre e Figlio (con Minato o Boruto) Potere Yang delle Sei Vie Tecnica dell'Erotismo: Harem Maschile |Armi=Shuriken Kunai Sfera dei Desideri }} è uno shinobi del Villaggio della Foglia. Divenne la forza portante della Volpe a Nove Code il giorno della sua nascita e causa di questo e del "mostro" che ospita dentro, viene evitato e allontanato dagli altri abitanti del villaggio. Naruto è il figlio di Minato Namikaze, il Quarto Hokage, e di Kushina Uzumaki, la precedente forza portante della Volpe. Dopo essere entrato a fare parte del Team Kakashi, assieme a Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto lavora sodo per riscattarsi agli occhi del villaggio e per raggiungere il sogno di diventare Hokage. In seguito a anni di duro lavoro, dopo avere salvato l'intero Villaggio scongiurando la minaccia di Pain, viene ufficialmente riconosciuto come Eroe della Foglia (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū). Prova dei sentimenti per la sua compagna di Sakura Haruno, ma accettando il fatto che la ragazza è in realtà profondamente innamorata di Sasuke, decide di concentrare le sue attenzioni su Hinata, che lo ha da sempre amato, sostenuto e incoraggiato. Durante la Quarta Guerra Mondiale Ninja invece, combatte al fianco dei compagni del Team 7 per sigillare Kaguya Otsutsuki, riuscendo infine a sconfiggerla e salvare il mondo intero. Alcuni anni dopo la fine della guerra Naruto sposa Hinata Hyuga, da cui avrà due figli, Boruto e Himawari, e realizza il suo sogno, divenendo il Settimo Hokage del Villaggio della Foglia. Creazione e sviluppo Quando ideò Naruto, Kishimoto desiderava creare un personaggio "ingenuo e stupido", con una serie di tratti vicini a quello che considerava l'eroe ideale: un modo semplice di pensare, un lato malizioso, sempre ottimista, conferendogli così molte delle caratteristiche di Son Goku, il personaggio principale del manga e anime di Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball. Kishimoto comunque per differenziare Naruto aggiunse un passato oscuro per renderlo unico. Il design iniziale è stato cambiato diverse volte dall'autore, fornendo al personaggio abiti diversi per renderlo più attraente al pubblico occidentale, oltre ad essere più facile da disegnare e colorare. La personalità di Naruto è, nel complesso, di natura infantile. Kishimoto cerca spesso di mettere in evidenza questa caratteristica, come per esempio sulla copertina del volume 10 del manga, in cui vi è raffigurato Naruto che imita una tartaruga come farebbe un bambino. I vestiti di Naruto si basano sui capi di abbigliamento che Kishimoto indossava quando era più giovane: secondo l'autore infatti, utilizzando un disegno pre-esistente non avrebbe reso Naruto unico mentre qualcosa di originale lo avrebbe fatto risaltare troppo. Il colore arancione del suo vestito è usato per rendere Naruto "pop", con il blu, spesso utilizzato per integrare l'arancio. Poiché il nome Naruto è associato alle spirali, queste sono richiamate spesso sui suoi costumi. Nel disegno iniziale, Naruto indossava gli stivali, ma Kishimoto li sostutì con dei sandali, perché gli piaceva disegnare le dita dei piedi. Anche gli occhiali che Naruto indossava vennero sostituiti da un coprifronte, perché ci voleva troppo tempo per disegnarli. Inoltre, ha commentato che vorrebbe scusarsi con lo staff della realizzazione anime di Naruto, ritenendolo troppo difficile da fare. Kishimoto ha affermato che è contento che il suo personaggio abbia i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri. L'editore di Shōnen Jump negli Stati Uniti suggerì quelle caratteristiche in modo da avvicinare il personaggio al pubblico occidentale. Kishimoto ha affermato che si identifica con Naruto più che con tutti gli altri personaggi del manga. Quando è stato chiesto perché il cibo preferito di Naruto fosse il ramen invece del Kitsune udon, Kishimoto ha semplicemente spiegato che a lui personalmente è sempre piaciuto mangiare il ramen. In Naruto: Clash of Ninja, una serie di videogiochi, Naruto è giocabile in varie fasi della manifestazione della Volpe a Nove Code caratterizzata da un chakra di colore rosso. Kishimoto ha preso spunto da queste forme, disegnandone una per la copertina del volume 26 del manga. Durante la realizzazione di Naruto per la seconda parte del manga, Kishimoto ha apportato alcune modifiche al suo aspetto, in particolare ha reso più ampio il coprifronte per rendere le ciglia più facili da disegnare, visto che lo avevano seccato nella versione precedente. Egli ha anche notato che i pantaloni di Naruto così come erano davano un aspetto infantile al personaggio. Per porvi rimedio, Kishimoto ha ridisegnato una porzione dei pantaloni di Naruto ripiegata, dando al personaggio un aspetto più maturo. Nella versione originale giapponese, Naruto finisce spesso le sue frasi con il rafforzativo "-ttebayo" (che ottiene un effetto simile a terminare una frase con "lo sai"). Kishimoto ha voluto dare una frase infantile ripetitiva, e "dattebayo" ha ritenuto fosse quella più adatta per Naruto. L'autore ritiene che la frase completi il personaggio, e serva come un tic verbale che lo ritrae un po' come un monello. Durante l'inizio del doppiaggio della versione inglese, "dattebayo" e "-ttebayo" sono stati sostituiti con la frase "believe it!", in modo da facilitare il sincronismo del labiale col personaggio. Nella versione italiana invece il "dattebayo" non è stato tradotto, semplicemente si è cercato con l'adattamento di completare i testi, così da sincronizzare il parlato con quello della versione originale. Personalità Naruto è un ragazzo molto vivace, che cerca in tutti i modi di attirare l'attenzione, e il cui sogno è di diventare Hokage, per essere rispettato da tutti. All'inizio viene emarginato perché gli abitanti del Villaggio vedono la Volpe a Nove Code, sigillata in lui, non come un dono, ma come una maledizione. Durante il percorso della storia verrà raccontato il motivo per cui Naruto era emarginato da tutti, si scoprirà infatti che essendo figlio del Quarto Hokage quest'ultimo decise di sigillare il cercoterio nel corpo del neonato pensando che l'avrebbero considerato un eroe. L'unica persona con cui ha inizialmente un rapporto di amicizia è il suo maestro d'accademia Iruka Umino, anch'egli orfano, il quale lo tratta come un figlio, ma anche altri personaggi lo rispettano come persona, tra cui il Terzo Hokage e il proprietario del Chiosco di ramen di Ichiraku, Teuchi, da cui Naruto si reca abitualmente per gustare il suo piatto preferito. Nonostante il temperamento impulsivo ed avventato, Naruto si dimostra più volte un abile stratega sul campo di battaglia. È infatti in grado di elaborare anche sotto pressione piani tanto imprevedibili quanto efficaci come ad esempio durante il combattimento con Zabuza e lo scontro con Kakuzu. Per tale motivo viene spesso soprannominato "il ninja più imprevedibile del Villaggio della Foglia". Entrando nel Team 7, Naruto instaura con i suoi compagni un solido legame di amicizia, soprattutto con Sasuke Uchiha, arrivando a considerarlo come un fratello e come suo rivale. La competizione con Sasuke, inoltre, aiuta Naruto a diventare più forte. Nel gruppo, inoltre, Naruto rivela in più occasioni di essere innamorato di Sakura Haruno, la quale inizialmente tende a considerare Naruto come un idiota che cerca deliberatamente di rovinare la sua vita. Con il tempo, però, il rapporto tra i due cambia e diventano amici, e alla fine Sakura dirà a Naruto di essere innamorata di lui, anche se lo farà solo per proteggerlo, cosa capita subito da Naruto; il suo stratagemma era infatti quello di mentire a Naruto per fargli smettere di cercare Sasuke. In ogni caso la ragazza diventerà molto protettiva nei confronti di Naruto, soprattutto su temi riguardanti il Demone Volpe e l'Organizzazione Alba24. Quando Sasuke fugge dal villaggio, Naruto promette a Sakura di trovare l'amico e di riportarlo a casa a qualsiasi costo. A seguito dell'entrata di Sasuke nell'Organizzazione Alba, Naruto continua nel suo obiettivo, nonostante già sappia che questa sua decisione lo porterà a combattere contro Sasuke a costo della vita. Hinata Hyuga è l'unica ragazza ad essersi innamorata di Naruto durante il corso del manga, tuttavia egli si accorgerà di lei solo dopo diversi anni, arrivando a ricambiare i suoi sentimenti e a formare una famiglia insieme a lei. Inoltre, dopo varie avventure con la sua squadra, Naruto fa molte amicizie anche con persone di altri territori. Naruto, infatti, grazie alla sua personalità forte e splendente, ha il potere di cambiare e aiutare molte persone, come ad esempio Gaara del deserto a dare un senso alla propria esistenza; Gaara infatti prima di conoscere Naruto era un omicida e non trovava nessuno scopo nella vita se non uccidere; dopo aver conosciuto Naruto, ed essere stato contagiato dalla sua purezza e forza d'animo, capisce l'importanza della vita e diventato Kazekage fa di tutto per difendere i propri concittadini. Naruto si sente molto vicino a Gaara, essendo entrambi forze portanti, riesce a comprendere ciò che lui prova. Anche Neji Hyuga cambierà dopo il suo incontro con Naruto; Neji, infatti, credeva che il futuro di una persona fosse già deciso alla sua nascita e che non c'è modo di scappare o cambiare il proprio destino. Successivamente Naruto, sconfiggendolo, gli dimostrerà il contrario. Essendo la reincarnazione di Ashura è oramai comprensibile il legame di amicizia fraterna e rivalità con il suo compagno di squadra Sasuke, (esattamente la stessa cosa che successe a Hashirama e Madara), infatti sin dall'inizio della storia entrambi sono sempre stati portati ad aiutarsi come buoni fratelli ma anche a misurarsi l'uno con l'altro per aumentare le loro abilità come se questo desse loro una grande gioia e senso di soddisfazione. Storia Infanzia Naruto è il figlio di Minato Namikaze, il Quarto Hokage, e di Kushina Uzumaki. Il giorno della sua nascita, Tobi evocò il Demone della Volpe a Nove code e attaccò il Villaggio della Foglia. In quell'occasione, Minato e Kushina sacrificarono la propria vita per salvare il villaggio e sigillarono la volpe all'interno di Naruto. Per questo motivo, Naruto viene evitato dagli abitanti e l'unica persona che gli dimostra affetto è Iruka Umino, suo maestro in Accademia. Dopo essere stato bocciato nuovamente all'esame per diventare Genin, Naruto si fa ingannare da Mizuki e ruba il rotolo del Primo Hokage. Quando Mizuki tenta di uccidere Iruka, Naruto interviene e salva il suo maestro con la tecnica superiore della moltiplicazione del corpo, appena appresa. Tramite quest'azione, Naruto viene finalmente promosso Genin. Prima Parte Dopo essere stato promosso Genin, Naruto entra a far parte del Team 7, capitanato da Kakashi, insieme a Sasuke e Sakura. Dopo sette missioni classificate D, al Team 7 viene data la possibilità di affrontare una missione di livello C: proteggere un costruttore di ponti, Tazuna. Un attacco da parte di ninja sconosciuti fa precipitare la situazione, portando la missione ad un livello di pericolosità superiore (livello B). Il Team 7 è costretto ad affrontare il potentissimo ninja Zabuza Momochi, inviato da Gatō per uccidere Tazuna. Kakashi utilizzando il potere dello Sharingan riesce a sopraffare Zabuza arrivandogli alle spalle. La battaglia contro Zabusa prosegue. Naruto si impegna a non aver più timore delle battaglie ed è determinato a dimostrare a Sasuke di non essere un vigliacco. Kakashi dopo un primo momento che lo vedeva vincente, viene imprigionato da Zabuza nella prigione acquatica. Dopo qualche attimo di timore, Naruto e Sasuke escogitano una tattica per tentare di liberare il loro maestro. Kakashi esce dalla Prigione Acquatica di Zabuza grazie alla strategia combinata di Naruto e Sasuke, e la battaglia continua. Kakashi grazie allo Sharingan inizia a copiare tutti i movimenti di Zabuza prevedendo addirittura una tecnica che non aveva ancora usato, mettendolo alle strette e nella più totale agitazione. A questo punto compare un misterioso ragazzino che uccide Zabuza. Dopo la battaglia contro Zabusa, il Team 7 continua la sua missione di protezione del costruttore di ponti Tazuna. Il maestro Kakashi è in fase di guarigione per via dell'abuso dello sharingan, nel frattempo i componenti della squadra iniziano un allenamento per controllare meglio il chakra in preparazione alle future battaglie, poiché intuiscono che Zabuza è ancora vivo. Infatti quella del ragazzino Haku era tutta una messa in scena, egli in verità è un fedele aiutante del nemico. Il Team 7 viene a conoscenza della storia di Kaiza, un eroe locale, e di Inari, suo figlio. Kaiza era considerato da tutti un eroe, finché gli uomini di Gato non lo hanno malmenato e infine crocifisso e ucciso davanti a tutti i paesani; per questo Inari non crede più negli eroi. Naruto e Sasuke riescono finalmente a controllare perfettamente Il Chakra riuscendo ad arrampicarsi alle cime più alte degli alberi. Mentre si allena, Naruto incontra Haku privo della maschera per tanto non lo riconosce e ci scambia amichevolmente due chiacchiere. Gli scagnozzi di Gatō stanno per rapire Tsunami e uccidere Inari, intanto il Team 7 (tranne Naruto) inizia a combattere contro Zabusa e Haku che ha teso loro una trappola. Haku rivela la sua abilità innata (Kekkei Genkai) a Sasuke. La battaglia fra il Team 7 ed il duo Zabusa/Haku si intensifica. Gli scagnozzi di Gatoo rapiscono la figlia di Tazuna, ma grazie a Naruto e Inari viene salvata. Sasuke nel frattempo viene ferito dagli specchi diabolici di Haku, a questo punto interviene Naruto. Naruto finalmente si riunisce al Team 7 comportandosi però in modo imprudente, viene quindi intrappolato negli specchi diabolici di Haku insieme a Sasuke. Il giovane assistente di Zabuza spiega che il suo sogno è proteggere e garantire i sogni del suo compagno, e chiede quindi ai suoi nemici di non biasimarlo. Kakashi intensifica il suo combattimento contro Zabuza, quest'ultimo adesso conosce perfettamente le abilità di ipnosi e preveggenza dello Sharingan, e grazie al Velo di Nebbia e alla Tecnica dell'omicidio silenzioso, riese a mettere Kakashi con le spalle al muro. Intanto grazie alla moltiplicazione superiore di Naruto, Sasuke riesce ad individuare piano piano i movimenti di Haku negli specchi diabolici. Mentre Kakashi viene ferito dall'alabarda di Zabuza per difendere Tazuna e Sakura, continua la battaglia tra Naruto e Sasuke contro Haku, che si dimostra troppo veloce per gli avversari. Naruto lottando, rimane privo di chakra e crolla a terra svenuto, così rimane solo Sasuke a lottare e messo alle strette, libera finalmente la sua abilità innata: lo Sharingan. Sasuke ora riesce a percepire i movimenti di Haku che decide di finire Naruto, ma Sasuke usando il suo corpo para gli spiedi. Naruto osserva inorridito Sasuke crollare esanime a terra e per la rabbia sprigiona una potenza inaudita: lo spirito della Volpe a Nove Code. Il potere del Cercoterio rimargina tutte le ferite di Naruto e attacca Haku, riuscendo a rompere tutti gli specchi diabolici. Con un pugno stende completamente Haku rompendogli la maschera. Haku rivela a Naruto il motivo per il quale è diventato il braccio destro di Zabusa. Nel frattempo Kakashi e Zabusa continuano la loro battaglia all'ultimo sangue. Haku implora Naruto di ucciderlo, in quanto unico modo di fermarlo. Tuttavia, quando Naruto va per dargli il colpo di grazia, Haku risce a blocca e sfugge dal combattimento, sacrificandosi per salvare Zabusa che stava per essere ucciso da Kakashi. Zabuza pur di colpire Kakashi, è disposto ad attraversare il corpo dell'ormai morto Haku, ma Kakashi abilmente riesce a saltare indietro e si prepara a sferrare l'attacco finale dopo avergli immobilizzato le braccia. Nel frattempo Inari cerca di convincere i paesani a ribellarsi a Gato. Gato sopraggiunge sul luogo per uccidere tutti, ma gli abitanti del villaggio spronati da Inari si preparano a combatterlo, intanto Zabuza, rimproverato da Naruto che non sopporta la sua indifferenza verso il suo socio, comprende la genuinità del legame che c'era fra lui e Haku, dimostrando il suo dolore, e decide di compiere la sua ultima missione: uccidere Gatō. Una volta fatto, si accascia al suolo chiedendo di poter morire accanto ad Haku. Dopo la sepoltura dei due shinobi avversari, il team lascia il villaggio, e Tazuna decide di chiamare il ponte "Naruto". Tornato al villaggio, Naruto partecipa con la sua squadra agli esami di selezione dei chunin, dove affronta prima Orochimaru, venendo sconfitto, poi, nella terza prova, affronta e sconfigge Kiba Inuzuka. In questo arco riceve per la prima volta lezioni da Jiraiya, che Naruto incontra per caso alle terme mentre era impegnato in un allenamento con Ebisu. Proprio grazie ai miglioramenti ottenuti con l'allenamento di Jiraiya, Naruto riesce a sconfiggere Neji Hyuga, uno dei genin più forti dell'esame. Successivamente salva Sasuke e Sakura da Gaara, riuscendo inoltre a cambiare la personalità di quest'ultimo. Dopo l'invasione del Villaggio, Naruto parte con Jiraiya alla ricerca di Tsunade per nominarla Quinto Hokage. Durante il viaggio, Naruto viene attaccato da Itachi e Kisame, membri dell'Organizzazione Alba, che intendono catturarlo per impossessarsi del Demone Volpe. In questa occasione, Naruto viene salvato da Jiraiya che mette in fuga i due ninja traditori. Continuando il viaggio, Naruto impara ad utilizzare il Rasengan e, dopo aver trovato Tsunade, affronta Orochimaru e Kabuto Yakushi, anche loro alla ricerca di Tsunade; proprio in occasione di questo scontro riesce a salvare Tsunade e a colpire Kabuto con un Rasengan. Proprio la forza di volontà del ragazzo convince infine Tsunade a tornare al villaggio dove, poco dopo, verrà nominata Quinto Hokage. Quando Sasuke tenta di fuggire dal Villaggio della Foglia, Naruto si unisce ad una squadra con l'obiettivo di fermarlo. Naruto e Sasuke alla fine si scontrano nella Valle della Fine (o Valle dell'Epilogo nell'edizione italiana) e, benché i due si equivalessero, alla fine Sasuke riesce ad avere la meglio sfruttando il potere del secondo livello del Segno maledetto, ottenuto grazie ad Orochimaru. I due si separano, ma Naruto non si arrende e non rinuncia all'idea di riportare indietro l'amico. Non a caso lascia il villaggio insieme a Jiraiya per affrontare un lungo allenamento di due anni e mezzo, così da essere pronto al prossimo incontro con Sasuke Uchiha. Seconda Parte Saga del salvataggio del Kazekage Naruto scopre di essere rimasto l'unico Genin della sua fascia d'età. Kakashi ripropone a Naruto e Sakura la sfida dei campanelli. Inizia la sfida dei campanelli e Naruto e Sakura dimostrano di essere migliorati molto in forza, tecnica, ma, soprattutto, scaltrezza, ma in particolar modo Sakura, che dopo l'allenamento con Tsunade è riuscita a sviluppare una forza sovrumana, capace di demolire montagne intere. Naruto e Sakura, sfruttando la passione di Kakashi per il libro di Jiraiya "Tattiche paradisiache", riescono a togliere al loro ex-maestro i campanelli ed a vincere la sfida. Tsunade, dopo avere ricevuto il messaggio di aiuto da parte del Villaggio della Sabbia, invia immediatamente il Team Kakashi in missione per aiutarli. Al Team Kakashi si aggiunge Temari, incontrata sulla strada per il Villaggio della Sabbia. Naruto, durante il viaggio, rivela agli altri componenti della squadra che lui è la forza portante della Volpe a Nove Code. Nel frattempo, mentre Sakura e Chiyo combattono contro Sasori, Naruto e Kakashi inseguono Deidara e sono ormai pronti alla lotta. Kakashi riutilizza il suo Sharingan ipnotico che è in grado di risucchiare in un'altra dimensione Deidara. Tuttavia, riesce solo a staccargli una parte del suo braccio. Kakashi effettua un altro tentativo, però, Deidara riesce a scappare dirigendosi verso degli alberi. Naruto, poco dopo, lo attacca riuscendo a farlo cadere dall'uccello di argilla e continua ad affrontarlo, ma, dopo avere sferrato il colpo finale, scopre di avere combattuto contro una copia. La rabbia di Naruto aumenta ed inizia a liberarsi dal suo corpo il chakra della Volpe. Mentre Naruto inizia a perdere il controllo, sopraffatto dal chakra della Volpe, Kakashi, utilizzando un sigillo ricevuto da Jiraiya, ne sopprime il chakra evitando il peggio. Grazie al Byakugan di Neji, il Team Gai trova Deidara che si era nascosto. Incapace di combattere, Deidara mangia un frammento di argilla, concentra tutto il suo chakra e fa esplodere un suo clone creando un'enorme esplosione che, però, viene fermata in tempo da Kakashi spostandola in un'altra dimensione sempre con il suo nuovo Sharingan. Sakura si accerta, successivamente, della morte di Gaara; Naruto, quindi, incolpa Chiyo accusandola di avere causato a Gaara molte sofferenze sigillandogli il demone nel suo corpo. Chiyo, quindi, sceglie di morire per far tornare in vita Gaara utilizzando la sua tecnica. Tornato in vita, Gaara viene accolto con gioia da tutta la popolazione del Villaggio della Sabbia. Ogni onore viene riservato anche al ritorno della salma di Chiyo. I ninja della Foglia ripartono, quindi, verso casa. Nel frattempo, Danzo fornisce nuove istruzioni a Sai ordinandogli di unirsi al Team Kakashi per sostituire Sasuke. Saga della riunione tanto attesa Il Team Kakashi ed il Team Gai ritornano a Konoha. Mentre Kakashi viene portato in ospedale, Sakura racconta a Tsunade quello che Sasori le ha raccontato prima di morire. Quattro giorni sono già trascorsi ed adesso Naruto e Sakura, con sei giorni rimanenti per arrivare al ponte Tenchi, si preparano ad organizzare un nuovo team per andare all'incontro. Homura Mitokado e Koharu Utatane, preoccupati che la Volpe a Nove Code di Naruto possa cadere nelle mani di Alba, contestano l'idea di Tsunade di inviare Naruto in missioni al di fuori del villaggio intimandole di limitare il suo raggio d'azione. Tsunade rifiuta la proposta e promette che proteggerà Konoha con la sua stessa vita se Naruto venisse catturato a causa sua. Tuttavia, per permettere a Naruto di uscire, è costretta a scendere ad un compromesso con Danzo accettando di aggiungere Sai al Team Kakashi; Tsunade affida la conduzione del team ad un membro dell'unità ANBU, Yamato, a cui viene anche richiesto di controllare Sai. Infine, Naruto e Sakura incontrano i due nuovi membri della loro squadra. Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Yamato partono da Konoha per catturare la spia infiltrata da Alba nel covo di Orochimaru. Riappare Kabuto al quale Sakura rivela che Sasori è morto ed il modo in cui sono venuti a conoscenza del loro appuntamento presso il ponte Tenchi. Nel frattempo, Naruto accumula una grande quantità di chakra che poi ingerisce per scagliare un colpo di incredibile potenza dal quale Orochimaru si difende evocando tre cancelli Rashoumon davanti a sé. I cancelli vengono, comunque, distrutti dal colpo, ma Orochimaru riesce ugualmente a colpire Naruto con la sua spada Kusanagi. Naruto viene scaraventato dall'altra parte del ponte, ma non riporta nessun danno. Sakura rimane spaventata alla vista di Naruto in quello stato e, ripensando a quando le promise di salvare Sasuke, gli corre incontro pregandolo di smettere, ma Naruto la colpisce. Stranamente, Kabuto cura la ferita della ragazza confessando che li considera come alleati per l'eliminazione di Alba. Yamato riesce a fermare Naruto tramite una tecnica del Primo Hokage. Nel frattempo, Sai si avvicina ad Orochimaru e gli dice di non essere suo nemico e che ha un messaggio per lui da parte di Danzo, ma Orochimaru lo colpisce. Yamato riesce a sopprimere il chakra della Volpe e Sakura cura Naruto. Naruto, Sakura e Yamato partono all'inseguimento di Sai. Kabuto piazza una trappola per tentare di depistare la copia di Yamato. Quest'ultima, però, si accorge dell'inganno ed avverte il gruppo che si era fermato per permettere a Sakura di riposarsi e di curare le ferite inferte dal chakra della Volpe. Durante la sosta, Yamato prende in disparte Naruto e gli confessa che è stato lui a ferirla. I tre scoprono che il vero obiettivo di Sai consiste nell'assassinio di Sasuke. Sai trova Sasuke e, dopo avergli detto che ha intenzione di riportarlo al villaggio, prova a catturarlo, ma quest'ultimo si libera provocando un'esplosione. Il rumore attira Yamato, Naruto e Sakura che rivedono il loro amico dopo tre anni. Sasuke rivela di essere disposto a tutto pur di vendicarsi, anche a sacrificarsi ad Orochimaru più volte. Ormai seccato, tenta di utilizzare una nuova tecnica per sconfiggere il team di Naruto, ma viene fermato da Orochimaru e Kabuto che vedono nella Foglia un alleato per la lotta contro Alba e, così, i tre se ne vanno lasciando Naruto deluso. Una volta tornati al villaggio, Yamato mette al corrente Tsunade dei piani di Danzo e Sai chiede a quest'ultimo di poter rimanere nel Team Kakashi. Saga di Hidan e Kakuzu: i distruttori immortali Naruto riprende l'allenamento con Kakashi e Yamato e, dopo avere nuovamente tagliato le foglie con le copie, passa alla seconda fase: tagliare una cascata creata da Yamato. Naruto continua ad allenarsi nel tagliare una cascata usando un gran numero di copie giorno e notte, sotto la sorveglianza di Kakashi e Yamato. Kakashi, dopo avere portato Naruto a rifocillarsi da Ichiraku, mostra al ragazzo una cosa interessante: il Jonin esegue un Rasengan. Kakashi spiega a Naruto che il Rasengan è una tecnica incompleta, infatti, il suo maestro (il Quarto Hokage) aveva creato la tecnica con lo scopo di fonderla con il chakra elementale e confessa al ragazzo che lo reputa l'unico in grado di sorpassare l'Hokage. Naruto, incoraggiato da tali parole, inizia la terza ed ultima fase dell'addestramento. Naruto continua l'allenamento che si rivela sempre più arduo e complicato. Egli scopre che, per creare la sua nuova tecnica, ha bisogno di un'altra copia. Naruto continua a fare progressi e Yamato decide di spiegargli i rapporti tra i cinque chakra fondamentali: il vento di Naruto è debole contro il fuoco di Sasuke, ma è forte contro il fulmine di quest'ultimo. Lo scontro tra il team 10 e Kakuzu prosegue, ma interviene il Team Yamato al completo per salvare la situazione. Una volta arrivati, Kakashi illustra a Yamato la situazione e quest'ultimo invia Sakura e Sai in aiuto di Shikamaru mentre Naruto affronta Kakuzu. Shikamaru, dopo avere finto di essere esausto ed avere annullato la tecnica, intrappola Hidan con le carte bomba e, dopo essersi ricordato di Asuma un'ultima volta, lo fa esplodere e cadere in una fossa scavata in precedenza. Intanto, Naruto mostra la sua nuova tecnica: il Rasenshuriken della quale Kakuzu sembra molto spaventato. Naruto attacca Kakuzu con il Rasenshuriken, ma fallisce. Intanto, Shikamaru seppellisce vivo Hidan nonostante le minacce di quest'ultimo e lascia sorpresi Sai e Sakura al loro arrivo. Naruto decide di riprovarci (dicendo che non crescerà mai finché non ci riuscirà) e, questa volta, riesce a colpire in pieno Kakuzu con la sua nuova tecnica. Kakuzu è ancora vivo, ma incapace di muoversi, così, Kakashi ne approfitta e lo finisce con il Mille Falchi. Una volta tornati al villaggio, Naruto viene curato da Sakura (essendosi rotto il braccio nell'eseguire il Rasenshuriken) e Tsunade, dopo avere esaminato il cadavere di Kakuzu, ordina a Kakashi ed a Yamato di impedire a Naruto di eseguire nuovamente la sua nuova tecnica. Shikamaru trova Kurenai alla tomba di Asuma e le promette di prendersi cura del bambino che sta aspettando. Saga dei due salvatori Dopo aver appreso della morte di Orochimaru, Naruto riprende la ricerca di Sasuke insieme ai suoi compagni e al Team 850. Lungo il suo cammino incontra anche Itachi da cui, malgrado il breve incontro, riceve un misterioso dono, cioè un corvo a cui è stato trapiantato l'occhio sinistro di Shisui Uchiha, il cui Mangekyō Sharingan può attivare la tecnica Kotoamatsukami, potente arte illusoria capace di manipolare il bersaglio senza che quest'ultimo se ne accorga. Poco prima di arrivare dall'amico, Naruto e il resto del gruppo vengono fermati da Tobi e quindi non riescono a trovare l'Uchiha. Dopo aver appreso che Jiraiya è stato ucciso per mano del capo dell'organizzazione Alba, Pain, Naruto si addestra sul monte Myoboku imparando la modalità eremitica dei rospi che lo rende talmente forte da fronteggiare tutti e sei i corpi dell'assassino del suo maestro, anche se durante lo scontro rischia varie volte di perdere, arrivando quasi a liberare la Volpe, ma venendo fermato in tempo dal Quarto Hokage, suo padre. Il Villaggio della Foglia è stato raso al suolo, ma gli abitanti, grazie all'aiuto dell'Hokage e di Katsuyu, sopravvivono. Naruto, assieme ai rospi Shima, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamaken e Gamahiro, inizia il suo scontro con le sei vie di Pain distruggendo il Mondo degli Asura ed atterrando il Mondo dei Preta. Adirato dallo scoprire che anche Pain è stato allievo di Jiraiya, il ninja della Foglia sfodera la sua nuova tecnica, la versione migliorata del Rasenshuriken. Naruto prosegue la sua battaglia contro Pain riuscendo a sconfiggere diversi corpi del suo avversario. Quando la modalità eremitica raggiunge il suo limite, Pain tenta di prendere il controllo dello scontro, ma Naruto richiama un clone dal monte Myoboku e riesce a ritornare in modalità eremitica. Il ragazzo atterra il Mondo dei Preta e sconfigge il Mondo Naraka, ma, prima che riesca ad attaccare anche il Mondo Divino, questo lo respinge con uno Shinra Tensei. Naruto si rende conto di non poter utilizzare, sui corpi rimasti, né le arti marziali, né le arti magiche e di dover, quindi, ricorrere alle arti illusorie dei rospi eremiti Shima e Fukasaku. Mentre Inoichi Yamanaka e gli altri cercano il vero corpo di Pain, Naruto tenta di respingere gli attacchi dei corpi rimasti. Il Mondo dei Preta riesce ad assorbire l'energia naturale dal ragazzo e, non essendo in grado di controllarla, si trasforma in un rospo rimanendo pietrificato. In quel momento, il Mondo Divino uccide Fukasaku prima che riesca a portare a compimento la tecnica illusoria che stava preparando assieme a Shima ed immobilizza Naruto al suolo. Pain spiega a Naruto la sua concezione di pace ed i motivi che lo spingono a catturare i cercoteri. Hinata Hyuga, che sta osservando il combattimento con il suo Byakugan, si dimostra molto preoccupata. Hinata riporta alla mente la sua infanzia e l'incontro con Naruto e decide di intervenire nello scontro fra il capo di Alba e la forza portante. Naruto le intima di scappare, ma la ragazza resta e gli confessa il suo amore a lungo tenuto nascosto. La ragazza prova a liberarlo dalle sue catene in modo che possa sconfiggere Pain, ma Naruto, vedendo Pain ferire gravemente Hinata di fronte ai suoi occhi, rilascia il potere della Volpe a Nove Code. Naruto scatena la forza della Volpe manifestando dapprima quattro code e poi sei. Si attiva, quindi, la tecnica sigillante contenuta nel ciondolo del Primo Hokage, ma la Volpe riesce a spezzarla ed a distruggere il pendente. Pain crea un piccolo satellite sospeso con il suo Chibaku Tensei ed intrappola Naruto, il quale rilascia altre due code per liberarsi arrivando ad otto. Soggiogato dalla Volpe, Naruto sta per togliere il Sigillo Ottagonale all'interno del suo subconscio per ottenere tutto il potere del demone e liberarlo quando interviene, per fermarlo, il Quarto Hokage. Minato rivela a Naruto di essere suo padre e di avere sigillato metà del chakra del Novecode all'interno del ragazzo sedici anni prima, quando la Volpe attaccò il villaggio per ordine di Tobi. Dopo avere riattivato il sigillo di Naruto, l'Hokage si congeda dal figlio riponendo la sua fiducia in lui. Ripreso il controllo, Naruto affronta il Mondo dei Deva e riesce a scoprire, tramite la modalità eremitica, la posizione di Nagato. Distraendolo con la Tecnica Superiore della Moltiplicazione del Corpo, il ninja della Foglia riesce a colpire l'ultimo corpo di Pain, durante la fase di latenza dello Shinra Tensei, con il Rasengan. Sconfitto l'ultimo corpo di Pain, Naruto si dirige verso il luogo dove si trova Nagato. Terminato il suo racconto, Nagato chiede a Naruto che intenzioni abbia. Il ninja della Foglia afferma di credere negli insegnamenti del suo maestro e di voler risparmiare Nagato. Egli cita, inoltre, una frase dal primo libro del loro maestro e Nagato ricorda le circostanze in cui lui stesso ha ispirato Jiraiya a scriverla. Ricordando che il suo nome proviene da quello del protagonista del libro, Naruto spiega che anch'egli ha sofferto, in passato, come Nagato. Quest'ultimo, convinto dal ragazzo, si appresta ad utilizzare la Tecnica della Trasmigrazione del Mondo Esteriore. Nagato riporta in vita tutti coloro che erano stati uccisi durante l'attacco e, così facendo, esaurisce il suo chakra e muore. Dopo avere recuperato i corpi di Nagato e Yahiko, Konan lascia il villaggio riponendo le sue speranze in Naruto. Dopo avere eretto un piccolo monumento alla memoria del suo maestro, Naruto ritorna alla Foglia dove, dopo anni di sofferenze ed isolamento, viene celebrato come un eroe da tutti gli abitanti del villaggio. Saga della riunione dei cinque Kage Naruto scopre, per bocca di due ninja della Nuvola, che Sasuke si è unito all'Organizzazione Alba e che ha apparentemente catturato la forza portante del Demone Ottacoda. Naruto si dirige al summit dei kage per convincere il Raikage a ritirare la pena di morte di Sasuke, ma il tentativo si rivela inutile. In seguito Naruto viene raggiunto da Tobi, il quale gli racconta la verità sullo sterminio del clan Uchiha. Incontrando successivamente Sasuke che aveva appena eliminato Danzo, Naruto gli promette che lo affronterà una volta per tutte. Vita paradisiaca in barca A seguito della proclamazione di guerra di Tobi, Naruto viene inviato su un'isola-tartaruga segreta, la quale ha la capacità di spostarsi nei mari del Paese del Fulmine, con la scusa di svolgere un'importantissima missione di livello S. In realtà il vero scopo dei Kage è quello di nascondere la Forza portante dall'Organizzazione Alba. Insieme a Naruto viene nascosto anche Killer Bee, forza portante del Bue a Otto Code, il quale decide di insegnargli a controllare il chakra della volpe. Contemporaneamente, Naruto scopre il segreto della sua nascita e la verità sull'attacco della Volpe a Nove code al Villaggio della Foglia. L'allenamento viene bruscamente interrotto quando, ormai evidente, Naruto scopre, attraverso Iruka, che si sta combattendo una guerra per proteggere i Cercoteri, obiettivi di Tobi. Questa scoperta convince Naruto a lasciare l'isola su cui si stava allenando, per aiutare i suoi compagni a combattere in guerra, e Bee si convince a seguirlo. Successivamente, le due Forze portanti riescono a convincere il Quinto Hokage e il Quarto Raikage a lasciarli partecipare alla guerra. In questo modo sia Naruto che Bee raggiungono i vari campi di battaglia dove affrontano i vari nemici (tra cui Nagato, Itachi e gli Zetsu Bianchi) e Tobi. Quest'ultimo ha acquisito il Rinnegan, formando una sua versione delle Sei Vie di Pain: per questa ha utilizzato le forze portanti catturate che saranno sotto il suo controllo e metteranno a dura prova Naruto e Bee. Ma Naruto, ormai in difficoltà, nonostante l'intervento di Kakashi e Gai, riesce a farsi accettare dalla Volpe a Nove Code, ottenendo così la possibilità di utilizzare tutto il potere del cercoterio. Grande guerra mondiale dei ninja: di nuovo il Team 7 Naruto raggiunge i compagni sul campo di battaglia. L'alleanza si appresta ad attaccare il Decacoda, ma il Mostro, a sorpresa, si libera e respinge l'attacco, iniziando a completare la sua trasformazione. Mentre Naruto, grazie a Sakura, Hinata e gli altri, si riprende dalle ferite riportate, Gyuki spiega a Bee che il Decacoda sta tornando alla sua forma originale e che devono fermarlo subito. Shikamaru coordina la controffensiva alla Teriosfera del Decacoda, mentre Kakashi decide di combattere con Obito per risvegliare il suo vecchio io. Il Quarto Hokage teletrasporta lontano la Teriosfera, a sua volta raggiunto dagli altri tre. Subito dopo arriva Sasuke, desideroso di voler proteggere il villaggio e diventare Hokage; lui e Naruto, seguendo le direttive del Primo Hokage, si preparano, quindi, ad attaccare il Decacoda, assieme a Naruto e a tutti i loro compagni. Grande guerra mondiale dei ninja: Obito Uchiha Dopo che la possente barriera eretta dagli Hokage blocca la Teriosfera del Decacoda, Hashirama crea delle aperture nella stessa così che i ninja dell'alleanza possano attaccare la bestia. Sakura, ricordando gli eventi passati del Team 7 e di come si fosse sempre affidata a Naruto e Sasuke anziché a sé stessa, raggiunge la massima potenza, attivando lo stesso sigillo Yin delle 100 Forze di Tsunade. La ragazza scende così in prima linea a guidare l'attacco con la sua devastante potenza, affiancata da Sasuke e Naruto. Sai riferisce a Naruto le difficoltà di combattere senza il chakra di Kurama, lui, Sasuke e Sakura richiamano rispettivamente Gamakichi, Aoda e Katsuyu. Sakura fa separare Katsuyu ed invia ogni sua parte a curare i ninja dell'alleanza con il suo chakra mentre Naruto e Sasuke, grazie a Gamakichi ed Aoda, riescono a raggiungere il Decacoda ed a colpirlo combinando il Rasenshuriken con l'arte della fiamma. Madara richiama di nuovo il Decacoda, il quale assume la sua forma finale, cioè quella dell'Albero Divino, e assorbe il chakra di tutti coloro che imprigiona nelle sue radici. Madara spiega ad Hashirama che molto tempo addietro gli umani non avevano chakra; la prima a possederne fu una principessa di nome Kaguya Otsusuki, la quale si nutrì del frutto dell'albero; suo figlio Hagoromo, cioè l'Eremita dei Sei Sentieri, fu colui che sconfisse il Decacoda, cioè l'Albero stesso che assunse questa forma per riprendersi il suo chakra. Il Decacoda cattura anche Naruto, che viene salvato dal terzo Hokage e successivamente Obito dà inizio allo Tsukuyomi infinito che si attiverà quando il bocciolo dell'albero si sarà dischiuso e la luna rifletterà l'occhio della bestia. Lo Zetsu Bianco a spirale guida una statua creata con l'Arte del legno contro l'alleanza e cui riesce a far fronte solo il Terzo Hokage; a questo punto arrivano Gaara e Naruto ed il Kazekage chiede a Sakura di salvarlo. Sakura e Karin, tuttavia, si rendono conto che sia lui che Sasuke sono prossimi alla morte. Mentre è in uno stato tra la vita e la morte, Sasuke incontra nella sua mente l'Eremita delle Sei Vie, Hagoromo (che sta parlando contemporaneamente a Naruto nella sua mente) con cui ha una conversazione in cui gli spiega molte cose tra cui l'origine del chakra e delle arti ninja, dei suoi figli (Indra e Ashura) e la guerra eterna tra di loro ma la cosa più rilevante è che gli dice di essere la reincarnazione di Indra, il figlio maggiore, mentre Naruto è la reincarnazione di Ashura. Gaara e Kakashi tentano un ultimo attacco, ma Madara li ferma con grande facilità; giunto davanti a lui, Obito lo trafigge e inizia ad estrarre il chakra dell'Eremita ed a recuperare i cercoteri, affermando poi di essere ancora l'Obito Uchiha che voleva diventare Hokage. A questo punto, con il Kamui, trasporta Sakura e Naruto nella dimensione della tecnica oculare e si ritrova con Kakashi a combattere contro Madara, cosa che gli fa rivivere i primi momenti di conoscenza fra i due. Obito riesce a raggiungere Naruto e Sakura per restituire al ragazzo la Volpe mentre Kakashi viene salvato dall'attacco di Madara da Gai. L'eremita dona a Sasuke e Naruto parte del suo potere, in modo che i ragazzi riescono a sigillare per sempre la madre Kaguya. Dopo aver finito la conversazione Hagoromo dà a Sasuke il potere del Rinnegan originale e i suoi poteri yin mentre a Naruto dona l'arte eremitica, i poteri Yang e i poteri di tutti i cercoteri, essendo egli stesso una Forza Portante. Dopo essere tornato nel mondo dei vivi combatte al fianco di Naruto contro Madara che ha assorbito, nel frattempo, il potere del Decacoda e dell'Albero Sacro. In seguito Madara attiva lo Tsukuyomi infinito, intrappolando tutto il mondo in illusione, ma il Team 7 riesce a salvarsi grazie al Rinnengan di Sasuke. Saga dell'attivazione del Mugen Tsukuyomi Obito controllato dallo Zetsu Nero attacca poi Madara alle spalle, rivelandogli di essere in realtà la volontà della principessa Kaguya Ootsutsuki, madre dell'Eremita. Ultimati i preparativi Madara lancia lo Tsukuyomi infinito: una luce sfolgorante si propaga allora in tutto il mondo e fa cadere nel genjutsu tutti gli esseri viventi; gli unici a salvarsi sono gli Hokage resuscitati tramite l'Edo Tensei ed il Team 7, protetto dal Susano'o creato dal Rinnengan di Sasuke. Lo Tsukuyomi Infinito termina i suoi effetti e il giovane Uchiha rilascia il Susano'o che proteggeva Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e Sasuke stesso dal potente genjutsu di Madara; quest'ultimo afferma quindi di aver liberato il mondo dalle guerre e si dichiara sovrano e salvatore del pianeta, oltre ad affermare di aver corretto gli errori di Hashirama. Zetsu lascia il corpo di Obito impadronendosi di quello di Madara, il quale si è ormai trasformato in Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Kaguya scaraventa Naruto e Sasuke a terra e inizialmente pensa che siano Hagoromo e Hamura, i suoi figli, ma poi capisce che sono Indra e Ashura, i suoi nipoti; notando poi i simboli sulle loro mani scopre che è stato suo figlio a donare loro le tecniche di cui sono dotati. Sakura si chiede chi sia quella donna apparsa all'improvviso al posto di Madara mentre Kakashi domanda a Kaguya quale sia il suo obbiettivo: la dea risponde affermando che gli uomini non sanno cogliere il vero significato del chakra e la sua essenza e che parlare con loro non serve, aggiungendo inoltre che il mondo è il suo prezioso vivaio e di non volerlo danneggiare ulteriormente. Dopo aver affermato di voler smettere di combattere, Kaguya, usando i suoi poteri, evoca un'altra dimensione per isolarli, avendo percepito il chakra degli Hokage (che potrebbero essere di ostacolo ai suoi piani): la dea porta quindi Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura e Obito in una dimensione di lava e, dopo essersi salvati dal magma, i primi due iniziano lo scontro con lei, che però si rivela invulnerabile a tutte le loro tecniche. Dopo essere stato separato da Sasuke, Naruto si ritrova da solo a combattere contro Kaguya. Attraverso un clone spiega agli altri che non sente più la presenza di Sasuke e soprattutto che senza di lui sigillare Kaguya sarebbe impossibile. Obito dunque elabora una strategia che prevede l'uso del Kamui per sincronizzarsi con i portali spazio-temporali creati dalla Dea ma per fare ciò servirebbe una quantità sconsiderata di chakra in quanto andrebbe a spostarsi attraverso dimensioni non appartenenti a lui, Sakura allora si offre per aiutarlo. Con un diversivo creato usando decine di cloni, Naruto obbliga Kaguya ad aprire nuovamente un portale per fuggire, in questo modo lui, Sakura e Obito, utilizzando il Kamui, riescono a raggiungere la dimensione base, cioè quella che collega le altre cinque. Sakura e Obito scompaiono facendo credere a Zetsu di aver esaurito il chakra e quest'ultimo convince la madre a eliminare quello che crede il vero Naruto senza preoccuparsi di assorbire il suo chakra, a tal scopo trafigge il protagonista con il Mourderous Bone Ash, polverizzandolo. Ritornata nella dimensione ghiacciata, la Dea ritrova tutti i cloni di Naruto e capisce che quella che ha distrutto era solo una copia. Obito e Sakura sono rimasti da soli in quella dimensione e possono indisturbati aprire ad uno ad uno i portali e, arrivando allo stremo delle forze, riescono a trovare e salvare Sasuke. L'Eremita delle Sei Vie spiega ai quattro Hokage che Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi si trovano a combattere in un'altra dimensione e che ha bisogno di loro per eseguire la tecnica che dovrà riportarli indietro quando arriverà il momento giusto. Naruto attacca Kaguya con nove Rasenshuriken contenenti il chakra di tutti i cercoteri, l'attacco causa instabilità all'interno del corpo di Kaguya e i cercoteri tentano di uscire attaccando Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, quest'ultima viene salvata dal tempestivo intervento di Kakashi con il suo Perfect Susano'o, ottenuto grazie agli Sharingan Ipnotici che possiede adesso in entrambi gli occhi per mano di Obito. Dopo aver attaccato Kaguya con il Kamui Shuriken, la Dea riottiene il controllo sui nove cercoteri grazie al nuovo chakra proveniente dalla dimensione base per via dello Tsukuyomi Infinito, dopodiché genera una gigantesca Truthseeker Orb che, come spiegato da Zetsu, è il preludio di un nuovo spazio-tempo. Kakashi afferma di avere un piano per sigillare una volta per tutte la Dea. Grazie a un accurato lavoro di squadra che coinvolge anche Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke riescono ad applicare il sigillo a Kaguya, colpendola tutti assieme. La Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja può considerarsi conclusa. L'Eremita delle Sei Vie riceve conferma da Naruto che non accadrà quanto successo con i suoi figli e che manterrà la promessa di salvare Sasuke. Utilizzando il Susano'o come contenitore, Sasuke assorbe tutto il chakra dei cercoteri raggiungendo la stessa forza dell'Eremita delle Sei Vie. Riprendendo lo scontro la differenza è subito evidente in quanto Naruto si trova in difficoltà. Il combattimento si sposta dalla terraferma al cielo fin sopra le nuvole, qui Naruto capisce che deve contrattaccare se vuole sopravvivere per salvare l'Uchiha e dopo aver assorbito tutto il chakra naturale accumulato da Kurama lancia verso Sasuke il Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, mentre Sasuke lancia verso Naruto la sua tecnica più potente, Indra's Arrow: l'esplosione che ne deriva scatena una violentissima onda d'urto che raggiunge persino il luogo della guerra dove si trovano ancora Kakashi e Sakura portando distruzione sul suo cammino. Naruto e Sasuke precipitano al suolo sfiniti. Sasuke prova ad assorbire altro chakra dai cercoteri ma essendo esausto ne ha perso il controllo, allora i due ex compagni improvvisano un sanguinoso duello corpo a corpo nel quale nessuno dei due sembra prevalere sull'altro. Quando lo scontro sembra avviarsi verso la parità Sasuke, con il Rinnegan, assorbe il chakra che Kurama aveva appena finito di accumulare per Naruto così si appresta a finirlo con il Chidori ma Naruto, cogliendo l'indebolimento dello Sharingan dell'Uchiha, lo anticipa scaraventandolo lontano con un pugno. Sasuke disperato chiede al rivale perché non vuole arrendersi e farsi eliminare e Naruto gli risponde che non può morire perché lui è il suo unico amico. Sasuke decide di riunire le forze rimaste nel Kagutsuchi mentre Naruto fa lo stesso con un ultimo Rasengan: lo scontro fra le due tecniche rade al suolo la Valle dell'Epilogo. Immerso in un sogno, Sasuke, credendosi morto insieme al rivale, ricorda con Naruto i motivi per i quali entrambi sono stati allontanati dal villaggio stupendosi di come Naruto, anche da morto, si preoccupi ancora per il destino del mondo visto che lo Tsukuyomi Infinito non è stato sciolto. Qualche istante dopo l'Uchiha riprende conoscenza e Naruto, disteso accanto a lui, gli fa notare che hanno perso moltissimo sangue e perciò potrebbero morire da un momento all'altro. Sasuke gli domanda nuovamente il motivo per il quale si ostina ad intralciare i suoi piani e che cosa per lui significhi essere suo amico, Naruto gli risponde che vedere un compagno preferire la solitudine, caricandosi addosso tutto l'odio e gettandosi nell'oscurità provoca in lui dolore. Un incredulo Sasuke ricorda di come stando accanto a Naruto e al resto del Team 7 abbia considerato loro una proiezione della sua famiglia e di come soffriva quando il rivale soffriva a sua volta, paragonando lo stesso Naruto a suo fratello Itachi. All'improvviso Sasuke riesce a vedere anche i ricordi di Naruto e dopo aver compreso come sia riuscito a convertire tutte le persone che ha affrontato in passato e come anche suo fratello Itachi si fosse convinto che Naruto era l'unica speranza di salvarlo, si redime. Dopo essersi resi conto di essersi addormentati fino all'alba e di essere scampati ancora una volta alla morte, Sasuke ammette di essere stato sconfitto riconoscendo la forza dell'amico. Alla domanda di come si sarebbe comportato se lui avesse tentato nuovamente di cedere all'odio combattendo contro di lui, Naruto gli risponde che, a sua volta, lo avrebbe picchiato per fargli riaprire gli occhi anche se, viste le circostanze, crede che non ce ne sia più bisogno. Sasuke, dopo tanto tempo, si commuove versando alcune lacrime mentre il loro sangue continua a sgorgare dalle loro braccia amputate. Sakura poi, accompagnata da Kakashi, si riunisce ai suoi compagni e cura le loro ferite. Sasuke approfitta della situazione per chiedere umilmente a Sakura di perdonarlo per tutto quello che le ha causato. Sasuke Shinden: Il libro del sole nascente Sakura e Naruto fanno visita a Kakashi per chiedergli informazioni riguardo gli shinobi scomparsi, quando si verifica un'esplosione ai cancelli di Konoha. Naruto e Sakura vanno immediatamente a indagare: cinque sconosciuti stanno attaccando il personale di sicurezza dai cancelli. Ino, Shikamaru e Choji arrivano sulla scena, dove Ino riconosce Tadaichi, uno dei cinque, come un cliente abituale del negozio di fiori Yamanaka, certa che una persona ordinaria come lui non si sarebbe mai rivoltata contro il villaggio. Tadaichi viene colpito con un shuriken, ma improvvisamente inizia ad espandersi. Naruto crea dei cloni per portare il personale di sicurezza lontano da Tadaichi, che pochi attimi dopo esplode. L'esplosione ferisce leggermente gli altri quattro intorno a lui, che a loro volta iniziano ad espandersi. Ino rimane sconcertata nel realizzare che il signor Tadaichi è appena morto, mentre, su suggerimento di Shikamaru, Choji si espande, e crea delle ali di farfalla di chakra per sbattere via l'esplosione creando un violento tornado. Naruto aggiunge ad esso con un Rasengan. Altre persone appaiono al di là del cancello, e Sakura deduce che le lesioni e la conseguente perdita di sangue sono la causa dell'esplosione. Anche Hinata arriva sul luogo, e dopo aver appreso della situazione, conferma con il suo Byakugan ciò che ha formulato Sakura, anche se rileva in loro un certo chakra anomalo. Shikamaru paralizza gli sconosciuti con la sua ombra, e Hinata li attacca utilizzando lo stile del Pugno Gentile, sconfiggendoli senza innescare esplosioni. Più tardi, Sakura cerca di utilizzare le arti mediche per annullare il genjutsu che ha stregato quelle persone, senza però avere successo. Kakashi decide allora di fare ritornare Sasuke al Villaggio per analizzare il genjutsu con il suo dōjutsu, e chiede Sai di informarlo. Konoha Hiden: Un giorno ideale per sposarsi Naruto e Hinata decidono di sposarsi e invitano tutti i loro amici e familiari alla cerimonia per gioire del lieto evento dopo tante peripezie. Nel Villaggio della Foglia fervono i preparativi per il matrimonio di Naruto e Hinata e tutti gli appartenenti alla nuova generazione di ninja si organizzano per trovare un adeguato regalo ai due sposi. Il giorno del matrimonio, mentre è in procinto di raggiungere la roccia dei kage con il suo vestito e le damigelle, Hinata si dice felice di sposare l'amore della sua vita. Epilogo Kakashi abdica al suo ruolo di Sesto Hokage per permettere a Naruto e alla futura generazione di Konoah di fiorire. Naruto viene così acclamato Settimo Hokage del Villaggio della Foglia. Divenuto ormai un uomo, conduce una vita felice, circondato da tutti coloro che ama. Naruto è sposato con Hinata Hyuga e la coppia ha due figli, Boruto e Himawari Uzumaki. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Naruto Uzumaki, oltre ad essere un eroe e uno dei ninja più potenti al mondo, è da tempo divenuto il settimo Hokage del Villaggio della Foglia. Sposato con Hinata Hyuga, ha due figli: Boruto e Himawari. Boruto mostra spesso un atteggiamento ostile e conflittuale nei confronti del padre a causa del suo lavoro di Hokage, che lo obbliga a trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo fuori di casa, fino al punto di fargli odiare gli Hokage. Gli esami di selezione chunin iniziano. Superati senza problemi i primi due esami assieme ai membri del suo team, Boruto affronta nel terzo esame, consistente in una serie di combattimenti corpo a corpo a eliminazione diretta, Shikadai Nara, suo amico e figlio di Shikamaru Nara. Trovandosi in difficoltà, Boruto barando utilizza un dispositivo tecnico, donatogli a inizio esami dallo scienziato Katasuke, tramite cui riproduce molte copie del suo corpo, inducendo Shikadai ad arrendersi. Scoperto da Naruto, Boruto viene squalificato pubblicamente sotto ordine di Naruto stesso. Proprio in questo momento irrompono nell' arena degli esami i due mebri del Clan Otsutsuki apparsi all'inizio del film. Presentandosi come Momoshiki e Kinshiki Otsutsuki, il loro obiettivo è rapire Naruto e prelevare la Volpe a Nove Code dal suo corpo in modo da creare delle speciali pillole che con grandi quantità di chakra permettono loro di rimanere eternamente giovani e potenti. Costretto a fronteggiarli e a risvegliare il potere del cercoterio sigillato in lui, Naruto decide di sacrificarsi, facendo scudo con il suo corpo e il suo chakra ad una micidiale tecnica del duo, salvando Boruto e tutti gli abitanti del Villaggio della Foglia. Boruto raggiunto da Sasuke, il quale gli riferisce di aver individuato tramite il Rinnengan la presenza di Naruto in una dimensione parallela, viene sollecitato dal maestro a non darsi per vinto, proprio come ha sempre fatto Naruto, e a combattere con lui per salvare suo padre. Boruto quindi coglie l'occasione di dimostrare il suo valore e assieme a Sasuke e ai Quattro Kage delle altri nazioni ninja si prepara per la battaglia finale. Trasferiti tutti in una dimensione parallela grazie al Rinnengan di Sasuke, i ninja portano in salvo Naruto, al limite delle forze e quasi privato del suo cercoterio, ingaggiando lo scontro con Momoshiki e Kinshiki. In difficoltà, Kinshiki si lascia eliminare dal suo alleato, assorbendone l'energia e diventando molto più voluminoso e potente. Ripresosi, Naruto prende parte allo scontro, combinando il potere della Volpe a Nove Code al Susanoo di Sasuke, riuscendo ad abbattere l'avversario. Tuttavia Katasuke e un altro scienziato, infiltratosi nel portale verso l'altra dimensione di nascosto, lanciano contro di lui una serie di jutsu che anziché sconfiggerlo fanno riprendere Momoshiki, che viene poi definitivamente sconfitto dal Rasengan di Boruto, potenziato da Naruto stesso. Una mattina di qualche giorno dopo il salvataggio, a casa Uzumaki è tornata l'armonia, con Boruto e Naruto ora riconciliati, con grande gioia di Hinata e Himawari. Capacità Ninja Inizialmente molto carente nelle arti ninja, in seguito col proseguire della storia andrà sempre a migliorarsi, anche grazie all'aiuto e agli allenamenti effettuati con i suoi maestri e amici Kakashi, Jiraya, Fukasaku e Killer Bee, pur non avendo grandi abilità e competenze tecniche nei campi delle arti magiche come Kakashi, Jiraya o altri suoi compagni. Naruto possiede una grande quantità di chakra (tanto da riuscire ad evocare un'enorme quantità di cloni con la tecnica della moltiplicazione, cosa a detta di Kakashi impossibile per un ninja normale), dovuta alla sua appartenenza al Clan Uzumaki, e una grande forza vitale, che sommate al potere della volpe gli conferiscono un grande potenziale. All'inizio della serie, Naruto non sfrutterà questo potenziale, perdendo tempo ad inventare inutili tecniche erotiche, come la tecnica dell'erotismo e la tecnica dell' harem. In seguito all'apprendimento della tecnica della moltiplicazione superiore del corpo, tecnica distintiva del ragazzo insieme al rasengan, egli migliorerà la sua tecnica combattiva. Taijutsu Inizialmente Naruto non dimostrava grande abilità nel campo delle arti marziali. Dopo aver imparato la Tecnica Superiore della Moltiplicazione del Corpo, sviluppa diverse tecniche devastanti, come i 2000 Colpi Concatenati di Naruto Uzumaki, in cui sfrutta i cloni d'ombra per effettuate numerosi attacchi fisici. Naruto possiede altre tecniche, come il Dolore Millenario, che ha appreso da Kakashi. Alla fine della storia le sue competenze nelle arti marziali aumentano tanto da riuscire a competere con Sasuke. Bukijutsu Naruto preferisce sfruttare molto di più le arti magiche e gli attacchi fisici in battaglia, tuttavia ha dimostrato una notevole abilità nell'uso di strumenti ninja, soprattutto in coppia con Sasuke. Basti pensare che il Rasenshuriken si basa proprio sulla forma, come suggerisce il nome, dello shuriken. In battaglia utilizza a volte anche i kunai. Ninjutsu Il vero punto di forza di Naruto sono le arti magiche, con cui è molto abile. Il suo stile di combattimento si basa principalmente sui cloni d'ombra e soprattutto la tecnica del Rasengan. Naruto riuscirà a sviluppare numerose varianti più potenti, tra cui il Rasenshuriken. Infatti durante l'allenamento con Kakashi il ragazzo scopre di possedere un'affinità naturale con il chakra di tipo vento. Unendo così la manipolazione della forma offerta dal rasengan e il chakra vento, crea la devastante tecnica del Rasenshuriken. Tuttavia ogni volta che naruto la utilizza rischia la vita per via del contraccolpo. Naruto risolverà il problema con la modalità eremitica e in seguito il chakra della volpe. Naruto conosce anche la Tecnica del Richiamo, che gli consente di evocare rospi che lo supportano nei combattimenti. Egli è capace di evocare anche Gamabunta, il Re dei rospi, il quale inizialmente si rifiuta di seguire i suoi ordini, ma osservando lo spirito combattivo del ragazzo, accetta. Durante la quarta guerra ninja, Naruto evoca Gamakichi, il figlio di Gamabunta, il quale si presenta notevolmente cresciuto rispetto all'ultima volta (e cioè lo scontro con Pain) e forte come suo padre. Si presume che ora sia la sua evocazione principale. Potere & Controllo della Volpe a Nove Code Il potere della Volpe Kurama offre a Naruto diversi vantaggi, tra cui una velocità di guarigione superiore al normale e, sfruttando il chakra che gli dona la Volpe in momenti difficili, una potenza e una velocità di molto superiori alla media, nonché un quantitativo di chakra più potente. Con il tempo Naruto, grazie all'aiuto di Jiraiya, impara a controllare il chakra della Volpe al punto da poter sviluppare, senza perdere la ragione, fino alla terza coda del manto del Demone. Allo sviluppo della quarta coda, però, Naruto subisce una radicale trasformazione e perde la ragione, fino al punto da non distinguere più gli amici dai nemici. Nonostante sia la forza portante della Volpe a Nove Code, Naruto, per evitare di far del male agli altri e a sé stesso, ha deciso di non ricorrere più al chakra del demone come risorsa in caso di emergenza, contando sulle sue sole forze a discapito delle assidue richieste del Demone. Killer Bee aiuta Naruto a controllare il suo demone facendogli superare due prove: * Nella prima, Naruto è costretto ad affrontare nel suo inconscio una sua versione oscura che incarna tutti i pensieri malvagi che il ragazzo sopprime. Proprio a causa della sua natura malvagia, il Naruto oscuro è ben accetto dalla Volpe a Nove Code71. Non viene sconfitto facilmente, in quanto questo conosce tutte le tecniche dell'originale, ma alla fine il vero Naruto decide di accettare la sua oscurità come parte di se stesso e lo ringrazia, in quanto afferma che senza di lui non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. * Durante la seconda, Naruto affronta, sempre nel suo inconscio, la Volpe stessa, ed è riuscito in questo scontro ad impossessarsi di una parte del chakra del demone, anche grazie al prezioso aiuto di sua madre Kushina. Superate le prove, Naruto ottiene quindi una parte del chakra della Volpe. Quando lo utilizza il ragazzo si ricopre di un chakra arancione ed aumenta, oltre alla sua forza, anche la sua velocità, venendo addirittura quasi paragonato al Quarto Hokage. Ottiene inoltre un controllo maggiore di alcune sue vecchie tecniche: è in grado, ad esempio, di lanciare un Rasen-Shuriken molto piccolo creato da un solo dito e da due mani di chakra che spuntano da esso. Inoltre è in grado di manipolare il chakra della Volpe a suo piacimento, realizzando con lo stesso chakra anche delle mani: in questo modo è in grado di creare un Rasengan anche senza l'ausilio della moltiplicazione del corpo. Infine ottiene la capacità di percepire, anche a grande distanza, delle presenze malvagie. Nonostante ciò la trasformazione ha, inizialmente, degli svantaggi: Naruto, a differenza di Killer Bee, non poteva trasformarsi nella Volpe e non poteva condividere con quest'ultima il chakra, altrimenti il demone avrebbe potuto approfittarsene per risucchiare il suo chakra e ucciderlo. Ma Naruto, durante la guerra, riesce finalmente a farsi accettare da Kurama, che gli dona tutto il suo potere per poter affrontare Tobi. Ottenuto tutto il potere della Volpe, l'aspetto di Naruto muta ulteriormente, e il suo aspetto diventa simile a quello dell'Eremita delle Sei Vie della Trasmigrazione. Inoltre riesce a plasmare il suo chakra, ricostruendo in tutto e per tutto la forma del suo cercoterio in tutta la sua grandezza, proprio come Killer Bee. Tuttavia la prima volta che assume questa forma riesce a mantenerla per non più di cinque minuti, e otto la seconda, non essendosi, né Naruto né Kurama, ancora abituati a condividere i propri poteri. Possedendo il chakra Yang della Volpe, Naruto è capace di trasformare involontariamente le piante nelle vicinanze, in quanto possiede una straordinaria energia vitale che ha effetto perfino sugli Zetsu, il cui modello genetico è basato sulle piante. Questa modalità si può combinare con la Modalità Eremitica, per migliorare notevolmente le proprie capacità, dandogli un ulteriore aumento della velocità, resistenza, durata, ninjutsu e taijutsu. I segni della Modalità Eremitica si riflettono anche sul mantello di Kurama. Modalità eremitica Naruto apprende come "entrare" in modalità eremitica da Fukasaku, un rospo esperto nelle arti eremitiche e che in passato era stato anche il maestro di Jiraya, a cui insegnò le medesime discipline e tecniche trasmesse poi al novizio allievo Naruto. Grazie a questa trasformazione Naruto migliora in forza, velocità e riflessi, oltre che possedere una sorta di percezione delle presenze che lo circondano, natura, amici o nemici che siano. Ciò gli consente di poter prevedere o regolarsi di conseguenza per fronteggiare attacchi nemici, anche se quest'abilità non è comparabile alla preveggenza offerta dallo sharingan, che è ben superiore. Naruto ha comunque potuto utilizzarla per anticipare un attacco del terzo raikage, per poi fargli rimbalzare contro la sua stessa tecnica. La modalità eremitica consente a Naruto di sfruttare il chakra della natura per aumentare la potenza delle sue tecniche, come il rasenshuriken nella sua versione da lancio. Mentre Naruto è in modalità eremitica può utilizzare l'energia naturale come prolungamento del proprio corpo e, utilizzando lo Stile del Rospo (arte marziale basata sull'uso del chakra della natura), è capace di colpire il nemico anche senza toccarlo, grazie all'onda d'urto che ne deriva dai suoi attacchi. Modalità eremitica delle sei vie Durante lo scontro con Madara Uchiha, quest'ultimo assorbe i cercoteri e lascia Naruto in uno stato di coma, vicino alla morte. Nel suo subconscio l'eremita delle sei vie che gli dona la parte yang del suo chakra e il potere dei nove cercoteri. Naruto quindi entra nello stadio di modalità eremitica delle sei vie. In questo stadio il ragazzo ha un'aspetto simile a quello del saggio, con le gudodama dietro la schiena. In questa forma è capace di combinare il Rasengan e il Rasenshuriken con le abilità dei cercoteri, creando tecniche potentissime, come l'Arte della fusione: Rasenshuriken o Arte Eremitica: Arte del Magnetismo Rasengan Può inoltre volare, usare la Sfera dei Desideri e rigenerare o curare gli altri, ripristinando persino gli organi perduti. Note en:Naruto Uzumakide:Naruto Uzumakies:Naruto Uzumakiru:Наруто Узумакиpl:Naruto Uzumakifr:Naruto Uzumakipt:Naruto Uzumakiid:Naruto Uzumakipt-br:Naruto Uzumakisr:Наруто Узумакиms:Naruto Uzumaki Categoria:Hokage Categoria:Clan Uzumaki Categoria:Villaggio della Foglia Categoria:Maschio